


A Number of Reasons

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien August, Adrien Buys Some Expensive Gifts, Adrien is Dramatic sometimes, Day 27: Just Because, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, God bless the big black cat plush, Humor, Just watching and eating bread, Marinette Acts a Little Like LB, No one can’t convince me otherwise, Tom and Sabine are there, adrienette - Freeform, brief argument, cuteness, post-reveal adrienette, “August” is his Forth Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Adrien just wanted to be the best boyfriend in the world and Marinette wanted things simpler and more discreet than a plush cat that is literally at her height — and that cost a fortune.Adrien August Day 27 ― Just Because
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	A Number of Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to do some adrienette post-reveal cause the possibilities of dynamic are wonderful. They acting like ladynoir in civilian are priceless  
> So, I hope you enjoy!

Adrien was convinced that his gift would guarantee him the title of best boyfriend in the world of all times. He who had hunted the gift everywhere, ending up ordering the confection himself, choosing everything with dedication and devotion, romantically deluded thinking that it would be enough.

But maybe he was a bad boyfriend after all.

“You didn't like it,” he pouted sadly.

“Adrien, my love... this is the biggest stuffed cat I've ever seen in my entire life,” Marinette said, in that familiar tone that she was trying to be the voice of his reason.

The boy stared at the gift on the living room floor. It was a black cat of the most delicate and plush face, tied with a green silk bow with a gold bell ― this, unfortunately, needed only to be clad and not carat. In fact, the girlfriend and the plush were the same height and the cat's arms could compete with Tom's arms.

“It’s the size of my love for you,” Adrien said, leaning on the cat dramatically.

“How much it cost?”

“It is not polite to ask for the price of gifts, princess.”

“Adrien Alphonse Alisson August Athanase Agreste,” her tone wasn’t in the mood for games.

It was sometimes surprising that Marinette was one of the few people who knew his other four middle names ― and it was scary because his mother used to call him by his full name when he did something wrong.

Adrien looked at the couple of bakers who followed that scene as if they were watching a football match while eating some pastries. Because they were present, he approached the girl and whispered the price of the plush in her ear. This almost caused her to have a heart attack. There were _many_ _more_ than two zeros.

“Just because you're rich doesn't mean you have to spend this amount of money on me, Adrien!,” his lady said sternly.

Looking down, the model moved his foot and pouted.

“Excuse. Next time, I'll try to do something simpler,” he promised sincerely.

The girl sighed. The Chat in him was acting like a sad little boy. But then Marinette approached Adrien and as he looked back at her. She smiled.

“You prepared with love, right?,” the boyfriend nodded. “So that's what matters. I am... less extravagant than you, Adrien, but anything coming from _you_ and with love is priceless to me. Never forget that.”

“I won't, Marinette.”

They hugged and shared a little kiss. Sabine hold an amused scream at that scene and Tom smiled deeply. They were too adorable for their own good.

The couple turned to the plush, wondering where it would be a good place to put it in the room of the aspiring designer. However, there was a bigger problem: the cat was too big to pass through the trapdoor upstairs. Although it was not the intention, Marinette looked at the blonde with the usual way — the _Ladybug look_ — that she was right in the end.

_Maybe I should have thought about that..._ , Adrien didn't look back at her, hugging the huge black cat with another pout. _We are both unlucky, huh, buddy?_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I choose another three names with “A” for Adrien. So his full name has six A’s now  
> maybe I post something about the meaning of each name later


End file.
